Push
Push '''En pasient ankommer sykehuset for en meget komplisert operasjon, og [[Richard Webber|Richard]] blir rasende når Derek lar Owen utføre operasjonen i stedet for ham.''' Sammendrag "'''Kirurger er ikke late folk.'''" [[Mark Sloan|Mark]] driver med push-ups, og rydder og ordner i leiligheten. "'''Vi sitter ikke med beina høyt. Vi sitter ikke i ro. Uansett hva det gjelder... Vi liker å vinne. Og når vi har vunnet, finner vi en ny utfordring."''' Callie kommer inn og sier det er den store dagen hennes. At når dagen er over, har hun laget brusk i et reagensglass. Mark går rett over på det at han ligger rundt med sykepleierne. Og det faktum at hun og Derek ber han om å ikke gjøre det. Han sier at han er ensom og ulykkelig. Callie ber han begynne og date, som normale folk. Owen er hos pasient, pasienten har kreft. Hun har gjennomgått en rekke med behandlinger, men er ikke frisk. "'''Vi presser oss selv. Både assistentleger og overleger. En fjellklatrer finner alltid et nytt fjell som må bestiges."''' Richard gir bildene til Owen, og sier han tok en titt. Owen sier han trolig ikke kan gjøre noe, men Richard spør om han ikke kan gjøre et forsøk. Owen gir etter og Cristina blir oppgitt, siden det var en kjempe stor sak. Owen innser det og løper mot Richard. Han sier han har ombestemt seg, de har en heftig diskusjon. Derek kommer og ber de jobbe sammen. Men de blir ikke enige, og til slutt ber Derek dem om å legge planene frem for ham, så han kan velge. [[Cristina Yang|Yang]] og [[Meredith Grey|Grey]] får assistere, Cristina sier at hun er med Webber. Owen blir overasket, men Cristina sier de nå vet hva hans plan er. [[Ben Warren]] møter på Miranda i gangen, han spør om hun jobber. Hun sier at hun skal på yoga. Men Ben sier at hun skal spise middag med ham. [[Jackson Avery]] går mot Alex og sier han ikke finner pulsen til en pasient som sitter oppe og snakker. Alex prøver han også, men han finner heller ikke pulsen. [[Teddy Altman]] blir tilkalt, og hun finner pulsen ved nyren. Hjertet hans har flyttet seg, siden han bare har en lunge. Kjæresten unnskylder seg. Teddy sier de skal få det på plass med implanter. Owen og Richard er med pasienten med kreft, de snakker og hun sier hun bare trenger en måned til, siden datteren hennes skal gifte seg. Og hun som i utgangpunktet ikke ville operere, sier at hun ser frem til å høre hva de har kommet frem til. [[Lexie Grey]] er hos en liten gutt som har feber og vondt i magen. Lexie undersøker ham og ber noen tilkalle [[Arizona Robbins]]. Teddy går bort til Mark og sier hun vil snakke om brystimplantat. Mark tror med en gang at det er henne, men hun sier fort at det er til en pasient, ikke henne. Callie ber om å få snakke med Mark. Hun sier at Teddy er alt han trenger, hun er på hans alder og vil sikkert ha barn. Hun ber ham be henne med ut. Han går bort til Teddy og beklager seg. Og når hun er i ferd med å gå ber han henne med ut, men hun sier nei. Ved heisen møter hun Arizona. Hun sier at Mark ba henne med ut. Arizona sier da han er som godteri, og at hun kommer til å ha det morsomt. Cristina og Richard jobber med planen, han skjønner at hun har avslørt ting for Hunt. Han ber henne revurdere det, og tilbyr henne en rekke ting hun kan gjøre under operasjonen. Callie sier hun er travel med å få til brusk, så hun ber Miranda om å ta seg av turnuslegene. Samtidig får Callie ut at hun skal på en date. Og hun begynner og prate om hva som skjer på tredje date, Miranda blir usikker når det stadig kommer opp nye ting. Arizona er hos gutten med feber og magesmerter. Lexie kommer inn og sier at røntgenbildene var negative, så Arizona ber hun gjøre klar CT med kontrast. Foreldrene begynner og diskutere, men Arizona får dem til å roe seg ned. Musikk * '''"Serve Them Well"''' - Swimming in Speakers * '''"L-O-V-E"''' - SugaRush Beat Company * '''"Tonight"''' - Emy Reynolds * '''"Worrisome Heart"''' - Melody Gardot * '''"Cold Summer"''' - Seabear '''Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen Push, sunget av The Cure.''' Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] *[[Callie Torres]] - [[Sara Ramirez]] *[[Mark Sloan]] - [[Eric Dane]] *[[Lexie Grey]] - [[Chyler Leigh]] *[[Owen Hunt]] - [[Kevin McKidd]] *[[Arizona Robbins]] - [[Jessica Capshaw]] Pasienter og familie Familie og venner